Switchable one-way clutches are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,294 entitled “ENGAGEMENT CONTROL ASSEMBLY FOR A BI-DIRECTIONAL OVERRUNNING CLUTCH” to Brewer et al.